1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a low powered activation arrangement, and more particularly to an activation device connected through a fabric alike connecting components for connecting electrical parts which especially designed for a toy, such that an electronic unit or device can be stored inside the body of a toy and touched to activate through the fabric alike connecting components without exposing the rigid electronic unit or device of the toy.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electronic device normally has a switch or button electrically connecting to a CPU of the electronic device for operating purpose, such as turning on or off, or selectively starting a function of the device. The switch commonly needs to be pushed, pressed, upwardly and downwardly flipped to operate the on-and-off mannered switch. For example, the conventional lever type switch is arranged to be operated by flicking the lever.
In order to relatively more convenient to activate the electronic device, another touch panel type of switch is adapted for operatively controlling the electronic device. Thus, the electronic device is able to be actuated by simply touching the touch panel. The touch panel is commonly using a conductive panel, so that when human is touching the conductive panel, the resistance of the circuit is changed by the human temperature, touching pressure, or the likes, to send out the activation signal.
No matter the traditional switches or the touch panel switches, there are still lots of drawbacks that need to be overcome, so that the electronic devices are able to be flexibly incorporated with variety purposes. One of the significant shortages is the rigidity of the switches. They tend to be bulky and/or solid in comparison of electronic devices. Therefore, those switches occupied a significant volume of the electronic device to make the electronic device relatively larger and reduce the portability thereof, so as to limit the application of the electronic device.
Another dramatic shortcoming of current switches, no matter the traditional switches or touch panel switches, is that the switches have to link to a CPU of the electronic device via a plurality of wires. In order to safely accommodate and organize those wires, a substantially rigid casing is normally provided for storing those wires. Therefore, the electronic device barely has flexible shape for more applications.
The rigid switches electrically connected to the CPU by the wires usually cause another concerning issue. The displacement between the switches and the wires reduces the stability of the performance of the electronic device. After using the electronic device a while, the connection of the switches and the CPU is loosing to affect the function of the electronic device.
Take a toy incorporated with the electronic device for instance. The toy, especially designed for kids, needs a relatively higher safety requirement and higher durability since the kids may easily throw, fall, or break down the toy. The connection between the switch and the wires for manipulating the toy by the kids normally lacks of the sturdiness, so that makes the toy tends to be easily broken. The wires distributed within or around the toy increase the risks of the kids being hurt by accidentally pulling out the wires, such as got electric shock.
For those electronic toys having a plurality of functions commonly encircled by a solid casing, such as the piano toy. The rigid casing may hit the kids and cause dangers while the kids are playing with the toy. Some toys encircling the electronic device with soft textile materials may be relatively safer. However, the wires distribution within the soft toys, such as plush dolls, limits the function of the electronic device. The switches, such as the pushing bottoms, are hard to incorporate with the theme of the toy to provide a relatively better interaction between the toy and the kids.
Furthermore, the electronic toys especially for kids are usually not washable. After being played by the kids for a while, the textile textured toys are dirtied or have a great amount of bacteria thereon due to the kid may chew the toy or put it on the ground. It will increase the possibility of the kids getting sick. The wires disposed within the receiving pocket of the toy may also bring the dangers to the kids while they are pulling the wires when the pocket of the toy is opened.
Also, the convention wire connection between the CPU and the switch has greatly limited the utility and design options of a soft toy such as a plush doll and it is impossible if not unsafe to build a network of wire inside the soft toy. While there may be misplaced or mispositioned wire and risk of poor connection, it is not possible to maintain sufficient softness and flexibility while spreading a plurality of controls which involves massive use of wires on the body of the toy.
In addition, a certain amount of force is required for activation of the electronic device which normally involves a switch, a button or a touch panel, which may not be a simple and easy task for kids or babies. For example, a plush toy which uses a switch, a button, or a touch panel for activation will require a force in a particular direction or in a particular manner which is too difficult to a kid or a baby. It is not possible to activate the electronic unit or device by a simple kiss or a gentle hug.
Since it is not desirable to involve massive wires in soft toys, it is not possible to make musical instruments for soft toys which require a plurality of switch controls. For example, a piano or a guitar typically requires eight switch controls for a diatonic scale. The wiring method used in the conventional arts is not capable of making a soft toy for these musical instruments with relatively complex wire connection and massive use of wires.